Oh, for the love of Hogwarts!
by An Angel's Shadow
Summary: The love of Hogwarts, and a love for a redhead. A mix of romance, drama, and well, a little humor. An old friend that turns into a foe, and a new friend that turns into a desire. If you believe in magic, there's a possibilty that you could believe in love
1. I've fallen in love with a redhead

Oh, For the Love of Hogwarts!

**Chapter One**

I've Fallen in Love with a Redhead.

I just don't know what to say. I thought I would fall in love with the handsome and brave Harry Potter. Or even Draco, that bloody hot devil. I mean, those are the two most obvious to have a crush on. For me, I've fallen in love..with Ronald Weasley.

All of my friends are disgusted. Who would fall for Ron Weasley they asked. I had but one answer, Well, me I guess. They sigh and they turn away in disgust. So lovely to have friends on my side. I watched as they walk away, feeling alone by myself. "Now what", I said sadly.

In the common room, I was all alone, while every other Gryffindor was at the Great Hall, eating dinner. Just not too long ago one of my friends, Jordan, came by and asked me if I was coming. I replied with a quick "No", and she left me. I looked back at the door, wondering if she changes her mind and comes sit with me, cheering me up, instead of eating dinner. For that is what a real friend would do.

A few fifteen minutes later, I realized that she wasn't coming back. I slouch on my chair, staring into the fireplace.

I look around in the room, all I see is the color red. Red. I have JUST noticed that I was sitting in a room with the walls of red. RED. Now in my Fourth Year of Hogwarts, I just realized that this room was..red. Red, as in redhead, which leads to Ron. Ron Weasley. The redhead I've fallen in love with.

The adorable little redhead who has a fear of spiders, and uses his foolish humor to make someone laugh. That's when I realized my cheeks were blushing with rose red.

Bloody Hell. What am I thinking! My friends are denying me because I fell in love with him! Here I am sitting in a chair, thinking about Ron Weasley! I slapped myself on the forehead. I have to stop this. I stand up from the chair, looking bold. "I will no longer have contact with Ronald Weasley!", I vowed.

I thought of some ways to not be in contact with him. Ignoring, yes, walking away, yes that's good too, and many more! I smiled. My friends will never deny me now! The more ignoring, the less I start not liking him! It's going to be very simple I thought. I mean, he's in none of my classes! I mean, it would be impossible to have my schedule changed, Right?

Wrong. Yes, sadly, I was wrong. After two days of my vow, Today McGonagoll told me I have a change of classes. I clearly don't know why, it's as if McGonagoll was reading my thoughts about Ron. At least, I hope she didn't. I quickly go to my first class. No I'm not late. I'm actually quite early. I like to be in class earlier than everyone else, because I usually like to race people and when I see the second person that comes in the room I yell, "Hah!" Oh I enjoy it very much.

I was power-walking to my class, Artihmancy. Every second I look back, to see if I'm competing anyone from behind me. No one is there. I snickered. Then I realized that Arithmancy was on my right. I walk in, and I see no one there. I smile, and I sit at my seat. Then al of a sudden, I hear a scream.

I look around, wondering where the scream could be coming from. It's as if it's coming from below. I looked under the desks, just in case. And I couldn't believe my eyes.

I saw a extremely large spider, well not EXTREMELY large, just the size of my head, five desks in front of me. I saw something else too. Actually, someone else to be exact. A very, very small someone. I squint my eyes, to see who it actually is. That's when I was in shock.

A redhead with freckles, and a spider. Now what sort of combination is that? Oh, I know. A mini Ron Weasley, and a large spider. What a combination! I go over to the desk, carefully watching each bit of my step. I squat down, and I am at least three feet away from them. And I spoke, "Uh, Ron?"

Ron, turned around very slowly. Trying to look at me, and the spider at the same time. Instead of standing still, He walked very slowly, towards me, staring at the spider at the same time. Each step he started taking, he walks faster. Halfway from me, he started running, and that's when the spider went after him. Ron screamed, and ran for his life. I quickly put my hand on the ground ,so Ron jumps on to it, and then I rose up. While I was standing still, with Ron in my hands, the spider looks around for Ron, and can't seem to find him. The spider crawls away, and out of the classroom.

I sighed in relief, and I put Ron on a desk. Ron sat on the desk, looking down, his face growing a red brighter than the color of his hair. I looked down at him, and calmly spoke "Ron.." Ron pouts. "Why..are you tiny?" He sighs, and replies with a squeaky voice "Could you make me larger first? I'm not very proud at the size I am right now." I chuckled. I took out my wand, which is directly aiming for Ron and said, "_Engorgio_." Slowly, Ron grew larger, and larger, till he came up to the right size. Sitting on the Desk, he looks up, biting his lips. I look at him, and gasped. I started blushing, and my stomach felt like there were butterflies. I noticed my mouth was open, and for some reason, I wasn't able to shut it.

A few seconds later, I realized that Ron was having a confused look on his face. I finally closed my mouth, and said, "Umm weren't you going to tell me something?" I crossed my arms. Ron hesitated. "Oh um yeah, a few seconds ago!" I laughed and nodded. Ron spoke, "Well, I was going to class early in the morning, because I had to work on something in Charms, and while I was walking, my brothers Fred and George jumped right in front of me and splashed some sort of potion on my face. Nothing happened, so they left me alone. When I came to class, I realized each step I was taking, I well, started shrinking. I realized their shrinking potion worked." I chuckled, "And so you've came across a spider." Ron looked down, "Yes." I know how Ron feels, I thought. Fred and George are quite the pranksters. Some of their pranks me laugh, but then some of them go too far.

A few seconds later, Ron spoke. "So..I've never seen you in this class before." I replied, "McGonagoll changed my schedule, so now I'm starting with this class." Ron nodded, "Oh, I understand." Ron turned to me, put out his hand and smiled. "Even though you already know me, I'll introduce myself anyways. Hi, I'm Ron Weasley", He greeted. I smiled, "Racquelle Mosely." Ron and I both shook hands.

We were talking for about thirty minutes, till class began. I started sitting near the back, where Ron joined. As everyone came in, Ron and I started making fun of them, and made up silly nonsense for what happened in class earlier today. Some of them believed us, and some of them didn't. We both laughed at ourselves. Ron introduced me to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and so we all started talking with each other, and laughing about what happened this morning.

_This day hasn't turned out bad at all_, I thought. I've had a strange morning, and following that a great class. I have also made spectacular new friends. Harry Potter, I've always thought he was just a mysterious boy, but he turned out to be a handsome and a heroic boy. Hermione Granger, she's not just a smart witch, but a beautiful and joyful girl. Well, for Ron Weasley, I don't feel bad for myself anymore. I feel lucky to be around him. I owe my thanks to McGonagoll for changing my schedule!


	2. Know your friends, and know your enemies

Oh, For the Love of Hogwarts!

**Chapter Two**

Know your friends, and know your enemies.

These past weeks, were marvelous! It's like I've grown into a new person! Even though it was some weeks.

Not only did I become friends with Ron, Hermione, and Harry, but other Gryffindors too! I met Seamus, Dean, Oliver, Neville, and so many more! I met Ron's siblings Fred and George, Percy, and Ginny. I was filled with joy, until now.

I was outside at the courtyard, while talking with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. While I was talking to Hermione, Ron tilted his head, as if he saw something behind me. I gave a confused look at Ron. "Uh, Ron? What are you doing?" Ron looks at me, and mouths some words at me. I couldn't understand what he was saying, so he sighed and said, "Turn Around." I gave him a weird look, and I turned around. There, right in front of me, I saw Jordan.

I was sort of in a shock. I haven't seen Jordan for weeks, ever since my schedule got changed. After my shock, I smiled and finally spoke, "Jordan! Oh I'm so glad to meet you! It's been so long ever since the last time we spoke!" I was starting to give her a hug, when I felt that she shoved. I was sort of surprised, so I put my arms down. I look up at Jordan.

There, I see her eyebrows arched, and her arms crossed. It's as if she's giving me some sort of sign that I broke a rule. I didn't know what to say, till Ron tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, and he started giving me a small wave, then followed Harry and Hermione. For a few seconds I couldn't understand what they were doing, and then I finally figured it out. I turned back toward Jordan and said, "Oh right! Let me introduce you to my friends!" I pointed at my friends as I spoke. "This is Ron, Hermione, and Harry!" They waved at Jordan. "Hello!" they said as a chorus. Jordan raised her eyebrows, and said a short "Hi."

That's when she grabbed my arm, and dragged me a few feet away from the trio. While she dragged me across, I looked back, and I see Ron, Harry, and Hermione gave me a confused look, and so I gave them back the same confused look. When I turned back, I gasped. I see all my other friends that I haven't seen for a while!

There were of course Jordan, Lindsey, Carly, and Mariya. It's great to see them all together!

I smiled and said, "Could this day get any better! I'm seeing all of my friends right in front of me! Yay!" I was about to give them a group hug till Carly put her hand out and spoke, "Don't even think about." I put my arms down quickly. "What's wrong? All of you are stopping me for giving you a hug!", I said. Lindsey spoke, "Are you serious Racquelle? Do you really not realize what's happening right now?" I started noticing that all of them had really serious looks on there face, and sadly, they were all facing me.

"Yes, I do realize what's happening. I'm enjoying my new schedule, and I'm enjoying the fact that I'm meeting new people!", I exclaimed. "Oh, and are you enjoying the fact that you never get to talk with us?", asked Jordan in an angry way. "What!", I said quietly, yet with anger and disconcertion. "My schedule got changed and so I can't do anything about it!" Mariya spoke calmly, "It's not about your schedule Racquelle. It's about you and your choices." I was even more confused than ever. I was also quite shocked to hear Mariya's voice, which I hear rarely.

"What choices! What about me!", I cried. Jordan stepped up, "First of all, you're friends with Ron Weasel. Someone whom you're trying to get over." Lindsey joined, "Oh, and your so-called vow? Couldn't even last!" That's when I felt like someone threw a brick at my head. The vow. The vow that explained that I would never ever have any contact with Ron Weasley. Now, I'm not even close to succeeding it.

My friends were just trying to support me on my vow. Now, they're just discouraging me on my friendship with Ron and the others. "If you can't even keep a vow, I don't think you're dependable anymore," said Lindsey. "Yeah, and you probably couldn't hole your other vows either, probably didn't even care to tell us," said Jordan. Each one of my friends had a good, yet hurtful excuse. What have I done? I thought. My friends are against me and- Ah! My head started filling with pain. I grabbed my head as it starts hurting. I look back at my friends, and all I see and hear is anger. Tears start filling in my eyes. Cheeks start burning. The pain grows in my head. All of a sudden I see Ron, Hermione, and Harry rushing over. Harry and Hermione kneeled down on the ground and held onto my arms, trying to help me stop the pain. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" Ron yells. Jordan, Lindsey, Carly, and Mariya stop their complaints about me, and starts complaining about Ron. "What do you want Weasel!", Jordan yelled. "Don't you see what's happening right now!" Ron yells back. "Oh we know what's happening right now! Racquelle's knows she has some apologizing to do. That's what!" Lindsey said angrily. "Bloody He-" Carly stopped Ron and yelled, "Don't you bloody hell me Weasel! If Racquelle hasn't met you in the first place, and kept her vow, none of this would happen!" Ron had a confused look. "What vow!"

They kept continuing. They could never stop. The more the complaints, the more the pain in my head. I couldn't take it anymore. "STOP!", I screamed, which even caused more pain. Everyone stopped and looked at me. I felt dizzy, moving around back and forth. I realized I stopped, after a sight of pitch black.

I woke up, in my bed. All around the room I see all my Gryffindor friends. Well, not all of them.

On the left side of the bed, I see Hermione sitting down on it, and leaning on the wall was Harry.

On the right side of the bed, I see Ron on his knees, and his head on top of his crossed arms which were laying on the edge of the bed. Ron chuckled, "I thought you'd never wake up." I try and sit up a little. "Um, what happened?", I said, yet with a badly hoarse voice. "Madam Pomfrey suggested that you shouldn't speak." And so I obviously didn't reply. "Well after that bloody boisterous scream what would you expect?", Fred said. I laughed, which was followed by some coughs. Ginny slapped Fred in the back of the head. "Ow!", exclaimed Fred.

Abruptly a question popped in my head. I was about to speak, but then I remembered I wasn't supposed to. I quickly looked around the room. Everyone was trying to figure out what I was doing. I looked at Ron. I started making a grip on my hand, as if I was holding a pen.

Then I started to move it as a zigzag shape. Ron figured out what I was trying to tell him, well sort of. While I was trying to ask for a pen, he gave me my wand instead. I quickly got over the pen situation, so I used my wand and spelled out the words in the air. While I spelled out each word, the words started floating in the air. Everyone looked at the floating words.

Ron figured it out before everyone, and looked down. Hermione read each word loudly, "What about Jordan, Lindsey, Carly, and..Mariya." She slowed down on each of the words, and looked down. Everybody else looked around the room, yet you can tell in their eyes they know what has happened. Harry was the only one that answered, "They're not here anymore." I gave him a confused look. I mouthed out the word 'what.' Harry sighed, "They got transferred to a different house..Slytherin."

As soon as I heard those words, I looked down sadly. Transferred. Transferred to Slytherin. Who knew what would happen if I hadn't acquainted with Ron. I lowered down on my bed. "You better get some rest Racquelle. Your voice would probably be healed in the morning." I nodded, and so did everyone else. Mostly everyone gave me a hug and a 'get well' before they left. As soon as the lights were turned down, I fell asleep.


	3. A Truth I can't Face

Oh, For the Love of Hogwarts!

**Chapter Three**

A Truth I can't Face.

I woke up, except not on the couch, but in my bed at the Girl's Dormitory. I guess someone carried me while I was sleeping. The first thing I notice is the sunlight, facing towards me from the window. I smiled as I felt the warmth on my skin.

I almost forgot. I looked in a mirror, and said, "Hello Racquelle!" I was happy to know that my voice was back to normal. I noticed that there was a note that was stuck onto the mirror. I took the note off the mirror, and read the following:

_Morning Racquelle! I hope you had a good night's sleep! You're voice is probably back to normal, at least I hope it is. I guess we'll see you at Breakfast! _

_-Ron_

I smiled. I quickly changed into my robe, and went out of the Dormitory. I walked into the Great Hall, and I see everyone eating, talking, and laughing. While I was walking over to the Gryffindor table, Fred saw me and yelled happily, "Oi! It's Racquelle!" Everyone at the Gryffindor table stopped and looked. They were quiet for a moment, as if they were waiting for something. I blinked my eyes, and I looked around to make sure if anyone was right behind me. Ron laughed, and waved at me, mouthing the words Hi. I smiled and waved back, "Hello!" That's when everyone smiled and cheered. "And she's well!", George said. I finally understood that they just wanted to hear the sound of my voice!

I was walking over at the table, and I see that Ron points down at the empty seat next to him. I smiled, and I walked over to the seat and sat. Right in front of me was Hermione, and next to her was Harry. "Hello!", I said in a happy yet funny accent. Harry chuckled, "Great to hear your voice again Racquelle." I laughed, "Isn't it?" Ron laughed, and said, "Yeah, you're probably okay about your other friends right?" I stopped smiling. I almost forgot that my friends have been transferred. Hermione threw a roll at Ron and whispered, "Did you have to mention that Ron!" Ron ate the roll, and said, "Well I didn't mean to get her upset! Sorry to bring that up Racquelle." I shook my head and said, "No it's okay Ron, you're not the one that should be sorry.." I looked down.

Ron sighed and spoke in a soothing tone, "Racquelle, it's not your fault." Hermione joined in, "Really Racquelle, it's not like you hurt them right?" I spoke, "Well, no I didn't hurt them. It's just that..they were actually trying to help me with something." Ron looked angry and said, "Helped? All they did was-" Hermione put a hand in front of Ron, telling him to stop. Hermione then put her hand down, and said, "Racquelle, what were they trying to help you with?" I looked down and said, "I really don't want to talk about it." Ron smiled, "Of course you can! Just spit it out!" I looked at Ron, with a scowl. "No, I really can't." Ron's smile turned into a frown, so he looked away and continued eating. We were all quiet throughout breakfast. I actually did wish that Ron didn't bring up my friends.


	4. Forgive And Forget

Oh, For the Love of Hogwarts!

**Chapter Four**

Forgive..and Forget.

I was at the bridge from Hogwarts Grounds, Looking outside. The scenery was beautiful. The sun was setting, and so the sky was orange, and a bit of pink. I smiled as I gazed at the sky. While I was enjoying my view, someone came by and stood next to me, also gazing at the sky. I noticed that it was Ron, and so I ignored the fact that he was standing right next to me.

Ron looked at me, then he looked down. I had a good feeling that he was waiting for me to get his attention. I still ignored him, but to let him know that I was paying attention, I let out a big sigh. He hesitated. He decided to speak. "I'm sorry for what happened in lunch. I shouldn't have brought up you know whom." I found that what Ron said last was rude, yet quite funny. I let him continue.

"I'm also sorry for trying to know what was your 'vow'. You really don't have to tell me, even if I am really curious."

He waited for a couple of minutes. Then he took a deep breath, and while inhaling he exaggerated. Then he let it all out by saying, "I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry." I chuckled at each 'really' he said, since he said it in different tones. I finally looked over at him with a smile, which made him have a big grin. I sighed and said, "Apology Accepted." He smiled and he look up at the sky. He mouthed the words 'Thank You', which apparently made me laugh.

I looked down below from the bridge. "It's just so strange", I said. Ron looked over at me once I spoke. "Four great years, they were my best friends. They were with me all the time. Now this year, they're with me anymore." Tears started rolling out of my eyes. "As if, they just disappeared. They're not able to be with me anymore. From friends..to foe." Once I said those words, I couldn't say more. I started sobbing instead, and I looked down. I put my hands over my face.

"Racquelle..", Ron said. He then put his arms around me. He put his head against mine, "Racquelle, it's just life. There's some things you gain, and some things you're gonna lose." I put my hands away, and I looked up at Ron's blue eyes. "Ron, you suck at cheering people up, especially me", I said, and laughed a tiny bit. Ron sighed, "I know, but. I'll continue to say these bloody things if you don't stop crying!" We both laughed. I wasn't really sad anymore, but tears continue to come. He lets go of me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Alright Racquelle, let's go get some dinner." I whined exaggeratedly, "But I don't feel like it!" I laughed, but Ron acted as if he took it seriously.

He squatted down on the ground. I looked at him dumbfounded. He turned his head a little, "Well? Are you coming on or not?" I replied, confused, "What?" He sighed and he walked, still squatted. I laughed, and then I realized what he meant. I quickly walked over to him, and I put my arms around his neck. He laughed, "Finally! I thought you'd never figure it out!" He then slowly stood up. I gripped on to his neck tight. Ron coughed, "Don't choke me!" I loosened a bit, "Sorry Ron!" He then put his hands underneath my legs, and gave me a piggy-back ride, walking towards the castle.

Once we came into the Great Hall of Hogwarts, I jumped off Ron. I ran to the Gryffindor Table. Ron yelled behind, "Hey! I thought you didn't want to walk! Or even run!" I laughed and looked back, "Ron! You think I'm that lazy?" Ron shook his head and laughed. I sat next to Hermione. I looked over at Hermione and said, "Hello Hermione!" I randomly gave her a hug. Confused, she also gave a hug back. Harry looked at me, worried. He slowly started scooting over. I quickly went over to Harry, "Harry!" I gave him a quick hug. He contemptuously struggled. I laughed.

"'Oi! I wanna hug!", Fred yelled. "Yeah! Me too!", George yelled, sticking his head out in the aisle. I sighed, and laughed. I quickly ran over to them. I spread my arms out as far as I can, and I kneeled down between Fred and George and gave them both a hug. Fred looks over at George, "Now that's what I call a bear hug." They both laughed. I then let go of them as slapped them oth in the back of the head, walked away and laughed. Everyone then started asking for a hug, I laughed and said, "I can't give a hug to all of you!" We all laughed, and I looked over at Ron. I smiled and mouthed the words _Thanks_. He saluted. I laughed. Who knew that Ron's foolish assuagement would have led me into satisfaction?


	5. The Thing about Winter

Oh, For the Love of Hogwarts!

**Chapter Five**

The thing about winter..

I walked into the Great Hall happily. On my face, was a huge grin.

A huge tree, with colorful ornaments. Mini Christmas trees on the each of the tables! Mostly, I see the colors Red, White, and Green! It's Christmas time!

I ran over to the Christmas Tree, and see Professor Flitwick putting up ornaments on the Christmas tree, and well on a ladder of course. I walked around the Christmas Tree, noticing every ornament on the tree. When I came across Flitwick on the ladder, I noticed that the ladder was tumbling slowly. I gasped. "U-Oh!", He gasped.

I quickly pulled out my wand, aiming it at Professor Flitwick. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The response was that I left Professor Flitwick floating in the air, and the ladder is left on the floor. "Thank You Racquelle! 10 points to Gryffindor!", he exclaimed. I smiled, "Happy to be of assistance Professor Flitwick!" I heard a sudden clapping. I turned around, still holding Flitwick in the air. "Brava!" I laughed as I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione clapping. "Please, Please", I said dramatically, "Would you mind helping me and put up the ladder for Professor Flitwick?" Harry and Ron nodded, walked over to the ladder, and lifted it up from the floor. I then lowered Professor Flitwick onto the ladder. "Once again, Thank You!", Professor Flitwick yelled. I turned around, waved, and yelled proudly, "No problem!" He waved back, and went back to putting ornaments back on the tree.

"So Racquelle, nice save!", Harry commented. "Yeah, imagine Ron doing it! _Wingardium Liviosa_", Hermione chuckled. I joined Hermione in the laughter. Ron stopped, doing a strange pose that included putting on of his hands on his hip, and using his other hand as a wand. "It's Leviosa, not Liviosa", Ron imitated as Hermione. We both laughed. Hermione scowled, "Don't get me started on that again Ron!" I laughed putting my arms around both of their necks, "Good ol' times eh?", I chaffed. "Sure, good ol' times", Hermione chuckled. We all laughed, and walked towards the courtyard outside.

"Yay! It's snowing!", I exclaimed joyfully. I ran around in the courtyard. I noticed many people were staring at me strangely, but I didn't quite care. Harry and Ron joined me. Hermione shook her head, laughing. I looked back at her. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you don't like snow!" Hermione laughed, "Well I'm not going to waste my time acting childish with snow!" Hermione went over a bench, sat down with a book on her lap. "I'll be here, studying! Unlike all of you children!" Someone yelled from a not too far distance, "You just don't have the snowy spirit!" I laughed as I saw Fred and George yelling like a child. "Care to join!" , I yelled at the twins. They both looked at each other, then looked over at me, and Fred exclaimed, "Of Course! We must warn you Racquelle, we're champions at the revolutionary war of..snowballs!" I chuckled, "Oh we'll see about that!" Ron yelled, "We're going to kick your snowy asses!" We all laughed. Hermione shook her head, and continued studying. We then started the war of snowballs.

We continued having snowballs thrown in the air, and well, at each other. I stopped, laughing. I looked over at Hermione, continuing to study. I sighed deeply. Fred and George noticed, then they both whispered quietly. I was curious, so I gave them a confused sign. George put up his index finger, and later disappeared with George. I gave Ron and Harry a confused look, and they gave me one back. When I turned around, I finally found Fred and George, my mouth opened up wide.

I saw Fred and George, behind Hermione, with a big, humongous pile of snow. I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. Ron and Harry ran and hid behind a tree. I ran and hid behind a bush, watching. Hermione's eyes looked away from the book, but didn't notice Fred, George, and their big pile of snow. I noticed Hermione saying, "Where did they go?" Fred and George looked at each other. _Uh oh_, I thought. I closed my eyes, _Here it goes_! Fred and George also closed their eyes, and let go of the big pile of snow.

I opened one of my eyes, then opened the other. I burst out laughing from behind the bush. Ron and Harry came out, mouth wide open, yet smiling. Hermione, with her hands out, mouth wide open, was covered in snow. It's as if someone dropped a sack of flour on her. Fred and George burst out laughing, giving each other a high five for their 'achievement'. That's when Hermione grinded her teeth, had a grip on her hands, and her face red. I think she was about to melt the snow!

Fred and George stop laughing. They walked around, walking very slowly. I walked over to Hermione, with a smirk. I leaned over towards Hermione and whispered, "Too bad they're not covered in snow, huh?" I walked away, backwards so I can notice her response, and what a spectacular response. "Oh, they're going to be covered in snow alright!"

Hermione stood up, brushing snow off of her. She kneeled down, grabbing a big pile of snow. She had a scary grin on her face. She looked over at Fred and George. Fred and George had a horrifying look on their face. Hermione yelled, like a battle cry, and ran over to Fred and George. Fred yelled, "RUN FOR IT!" They ran, and Hermione started making and throwing snowballs at them with the big pile of snow on her arm. I cheered, "Yeah! Go Hermione!" I got a big pile of snow and started helping Hermione. Fred and George hid behind Ron and Harry, so the snowballs affected them too. The war was between us two girls, and four of them boys. I didn't really care of the amount, because Hermione and I pinned them down, till they surrendered and apologized.

Hermione smiled, "No need for apologizing." She lend out a hand to Fred and George., and looked over at me. "If they didn't put that big pile of snow on me in the first place, I wouldn't have had so much fun in my entire life." I smiled and added, "And we wouldn't have beat them!" We both laughed and gave each other a big hug. The boys grunted. "Well? Are you going to stay on the ground, or are you going to take my hand?" Fred sighed, and took Hermione's hand, and she pulled her up. She did the same for Harry, and I did the same for George and Ron.

We all laughed, and walked back into Hogwarts, walking into the Great Hall, admiring every beautiful detail of the Christmas decorations. We all took seats at the Gryffindor table. That's when we noticed every student from each of the houses coming in for dinner. Fred laughed, "Just in time aren't we?" We all smiled, enjoying our feast for dinner for Christmas Eve. I thought to myself, _If today was great, I'm going to be looking forward for what may happen tomorrow!_


	6. The Magic of Christmas

Oh, For the Love of Hogwarts!

**Chapter Six**

The Magic of Christmas

"Wake up Racquelle!" I opened my eyes, stretching my arms out, yawing. I guess you could call that my daily routine for waking up. I scratched the back of my head, brushing it against my black hair. I see Hermione smiling, crossing her arms. I gave her a small wave. "You're awake! Finally!" She leaned over at me and gave me a big hug and said, "Merry Christmas!" I had a big grin on my face when I heard those two marvelous words. I almost forgot! I gave her an even larger hug back and yelled "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" in her ears. She sort of yelled at me from screaming in her ears, but then we laughed it off. "Come on! We've got to go to the common room!", Hermione exclaimed. I responded with a confused look. Hermione sighed, "Do you not want to open your presents?!" I then responded with a nod, smiling. Hermione grunted, and grabbed my wrist, running to the common room.

"Oh my god!!", I exclaimed when I first saw the huge Christmas Tree in the Common Room. I looked down at all the colorful, and beautifully wrapped presents. I squealed when I saw Harry and Ron say, "Merry Christmas!" I ran down to them and gave them both a big hug, almost choking them. I let go of them quickly. Hermione walked down and came up right next to me. "Are you always like this?!" I gave her a smirk, "Tch'yeah!" I sat down on the ground, looking for my presents. Hermione shook her head, and sat on the ground with me, looking for her presents. Then followed Ron and Harry. When we all found our presents, we then hold on to the pile, still sitting on the ground. We decided that each of us will take turns opening all our presents. I decided Hermione should go first, and I will be last.

"Oh my god it's beautiful!" I turned around and saw Hermione. She was doing a pose, wearing the gorgeous peacoat that I got her! She squatted down and gave me a hug from the back, "Thank You So much!" I turned around and smiled, "I knew you would love it! I saw it and I knew it would look great on you so I asked my mom to get it for you!" She squealed and once again said thanks. She also got socks from Ron (He was giving her socks for a joke), and a book from Harry.

"All right Ron! Your turn!" He imitated a squeal. Hermione, Harry and I laughed. I said, "What in the world was that?!" He hesitated, "What do you mean what was that? You should know because you and Hermione do it all the time!" Harry laughed and said, "Ron, what you did was well, something else!" Hermione chuckled and said, "Seriously Ron, don't ever do that again!" Ron shook his head. He picked up a red, shiny wrapped gift. I squealed quietly, since he picked mine first. He shook his head, and started unwrapping the gift. He then opened the box it was in. He sighed, and started to throw all the tissue paper that was covering my present. He picked up my present.

"Isn't it awesome?! It has little chocolates inside!" He was looking at the coffee mug, and he noticed the quote on it. "Hey Ron, how do you get a redhead to argue with you?", I asked him slyly.

He pouted. "Come on Ron..", I said to him, smirking. Harry and Hermione sat quietly waiting for Ron to answer the question. He sighed and said, "Say Something." We were quiet for a few seconds, then we all bursted out laughing. "Well-done Racquelle," Harry commented. I replied in an accent,

"Well It was made for him!" We all laughed again, and after Ron unwrapped all his presents, I yelled out, "Now me!" Harry pouted and said, "You said you were going to be last!" I sighed and said, "Please?" He replied, "Fine." I squealed, but Ron interrupted. "But Racquelle, you said you were going to be last!!" I whiningly said, "Ron! Why won't you let me open my presents?!" He shook his head and said, "Because" Fred and George came in and interrupted our conversation. They both shook their heads and teasingly said, "Children, change into your robes and let's get to class!" We all whined, well, at least I did. I gave Ron a stare, and he gave a smirk back. I stuck my tongue out at him and went to the Girl's Dormitory.

While I was changing into my robe, I was thinking. _Why wouldn't Ron want me to unwrap my presents?_ I sighed. I looked back at the presents on my bed. _I'm going to have to find out at night_, I thought.

It wasn't the night before Christmas, yet all the through the Gryffindor house, everyone was sleeping so I was almost as quiet as a mouse. I went to my bed, and I quickly grabbed the gift Ron gave me. I borrowed Harry's Invisible Cloak . . . without asking. It is known as stealing, but you know! I was walking outside of Hogwarts, toward the Black Lake. I threw the Invisibility Cloak onto the ground. I then slapped my hand on my forehead and quickly picked the cloak up, and hanged it on a branch of a tree. I laid the gift on a very large, flat rock. I took a deep breath, and I kneeled down on the ground. I then laid my hands on the lid of the box, and slowly began to lift it. I noticed that there was light coming out of the box. I didn't dare to look in the box, because I didn't want to be blinded by the light. Holding the lid, I felt something attached underneath it. I turned the lid upside down, and found an envelope that said, "To Racquelle." I broke the seal, and found a little piece of paper, that was of course written in Ron's horrible handwriting.

_I wanted mine to be opened last. Remember, always save the best for last! _

_Love, Ron._

I was so excited I started smiling so big you can see it from outer space! Well, not that big, but it was quite big. I was about to take a peek inside the box till something popped up right in my face. The same letter popped back up, floating..And it has extra words that said,

_Wait a minute! You've got to close your eyes first!_

_..Ron!_

I sighed, but then a laugh followed. I obeyed, and closed my eyes. Then, I just felt a slight brush against my cheek. It tickled, so I chuckled a bit. There it goes again, but this time it tickled my nose._ Oh Ron..What could it be? _I thought. Eyes still closed, I yelled, "Ron!! Can I open my eyes now?!" Suddenly, I hear the strangest thing. It was a squeaky, yet it sounded like it was laughing. I opened my eyes, and I covered my mouth, with my eyes growing large.

"Oh..my..god." Right in front of me, flapping its wings in the air, is a baby, Heridean Black Dragon. I slowly put my hand down by my side, mouth still widened, and my eyes. The Heridean Black Dragon stares back at me, tilting its head to the side. I was tired of the silence, so I decided to speak. "Um..Hi!" I gave a little wave. It stares at me, and blinks its eyes. Few seconds later, the dragon waved back, doing the same thing I did. I laughed. It smiled, and it started flying into a loop, which I think it's just showing it's happiness. I spoke again, "Wow! You're a quite amazing fella aren't you?" It nodded, and did three more loops. I chuckled, "I'm still shocked that Ron gave me you, for a Christmas Present!" The dragon smiled, only this time, it spun in circles, which almost made it fall to the ground. It rose back up though. I laughed again. It smiled, but this time, it flew toward me, looking like it was about to attack me. Instead, when it finally made it to me, it closed its eyes and rubbed its head under my chin. It was cuddly.

"Aww you're so adorable!", I whined, happily. It made its happy, squeaky sound again. I looked at the dragon, "Well, since you're with me now, I'm going to have to give you a name.." It looked up at me, with its large, bright purple eyes. Its scales were dark, yet a little rough, but I didn't care. There are little, tiny smooth spikes, which means when it grows larger, it'll be spiky. Though it has a dark appearance, it had such a loving personality. "I'll name you something simple, like..Dougie?" Like a dog, it wagged its tail happily. "You like?" It nodded happily. "Yay! Me too! So from now on, you're my Dougie." Dougie nodded happily, and let go from me. He was flying into a loop, then span, and did another loop. I laughed. _Thank You Ron_, I thought.


End file.
